Macauball
Macauball |nativename = : Macaoball Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of Chinaball : 澳門球/澳門波 : Região Administrativa Especial de Macau da República Popular da China |founded = 1557 (settlement) 20 December 1999 (Independent) |onlypredecessor = Portuguese Macauball |predicon = Portuguese Macau |image = Macau.png |caption = Eu adoro casinos! |government = Devolved parliamentary multi-party system within socialist republic |personality = Very relaxed and likes gambling ... HUEHUEHUE |language = Chinese (Cantonese) Portuguese Patuá |type = Sinitic |capital = Himself |affiliation = Chinaball |religion = Taoism Buddhism ( Mahayana) Atheism Confucianism Christianity |friends = Chinaball Hong Kongball Brazilball Portugalball Taiwanball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball Philippinesball Monacoball Nevadaball Angolaball Cape Verdeball Guinea-Bissauball Mozambiqueball |enemies = Chinaball (rarely) North Koreaball Russiaball (sometimes) |likes = Gambling, motorsport, racecars, Football/Soccer, Martial Arts, casino，七子之歌(sometimes), HUE. |hates = Mandarin as an official language, Triads (Chinese Mafia), Macau scam，七子之歌(sometimes) |predecessor = Portuguese Macauball |intospace = Yes, but with REMOVE HUE! |bork = Gamble Gamble, Hue Hue, Casino Casino, Scam scam |food = Lacassa Soup, Min Chin, Tacho, (Portuguese-style) Egg Tarts, Pastel de Flango |status = Gambling |imagewidth = autosize |reality = Macao Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of Chinaball }} Macauball}} Macauball, officially the Macaoball Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of Chinaball is a cityball and special administrative district of Chinaball. He obviously is only bordered by China but remains close to his brother Hong Kongball. The region is divided into seven parishes, along with the capital being himself, giving him a total area of 44.5 square miles. As of 2016, he has a population of about 650,900, or slightly smaller than the US State of Alaskaball. Despite having his own passport, currency, and language, Macauball is still considered a part of Chinaball, and thus cannot join any international organizations except for the ones China joins. Macauball has one of the most gigantic gambling centers worldwide, even more than Las Vegasball. For a large portion of his modern history he has been extremely favorable of gambling. His national day is on December 20th. Relationships 死黨/Amigos (Friends) * Chinaball - Is of biological papa and turned me into a laaaarge resort. Keep saying I’m an example of a good SAR and Hong Kongball should be like me, dunno if this is good or bad. * Hong Kongball - The closest to our kin. My fellow Cantonese brother. Shares a similar culture but always busy earning monies and protesting hue. * Taiwanball - He likes my casino. * Portugalball - My adoptive early but very shit papá. * Tringapore - Pals. Can into gambling. But my gambling is the best HUE! * Brazilball, Mozambiqueball, East Timorball, Angolaball, Guinea-Bissauball, Cape Verdeball, São Tomé and Príncipeball - BROTHERS!!HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE * Philippinesball - Latino da Ásia! Best adoptive cousin. * Monacoball - Can into gambling and street circuit! Still a bit jealous of your casinos * Nevadaball, Las Vegasball - Good gambling amigos. I have the better Venetian 敵人/Inimigos (Enemies) * Chinaball (hardly is) - Papa Biológico.. but HUE REMOVER! ''' * North Koreaball - Louco who wants to destroy '''the world! * Russiaball (Sometimes) - Not really a enemy, but he drunk amigo of my HUE! bad vodka. Gallery Byz-Azul.png TBhGbKm.png|artist: Roundeyes 53QgbL7.png|credit from wikipedia_org East_Asia.png A8DlynV.png Macau are bani de il intristeaza.png Tq7JGHo.png Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Asianballs_together.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|Happy New Year! Turkey was big before.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Macao.png Repressive Memories.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png|Ching chong! MwojC9w.png My Cow.jpg 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg|ALL is Kumquat! Reddit icisimousa AITAF 0 All in the China Family.png A Brief History of Macau.png Dang..jpg W06iyhd.png China's Nightmare.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 4ajmhKf.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png kkkk.png Evolution_of_Macau_roleplay.png Links *Facebook page ja:マカオ zh:澳門球 ru:Макао es:Macaoball Category:Cityballs Category:Asia Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Dim Sum Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Category:Hue Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball Category:Chinaball Category:Tea Category:Taoist Category:Confucianist Category:Atheist Category:Green Yellow White Category:Macauball